Jutsu Pervers
by NaRuYSaSu
Summary: "Ce matin, j'attends encore Kakashi, il est encore en retard, comme d'habitude" "Cela fait maintenant plus d'une heure que l'on attend Kakashi, enfin en apparence en réalité, c'est toi que j'attends." Plus tard dans l'après midi je décide d'aller chez toi [...] Une petite visite ne fera de mal à personne, n'est ce pas ? Quand Naruto tend un piège à Sasuke ! Tout premier Lemon !


Titre : Jutsu Pervers

Disclamer : Les personnes de la série Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais Masashi Kishimoto me les prête ! :)

Auteur : NaRuYSaSu

Bêta : Lovelessnaru-chan

Couple : NaruSasu/SasuNaru (qui sait)

Rating : M (Lemon)

Voila un petit OS que j'ai fait sur une idée me passant par le tâte j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Ce matin, j'attends encore Kakashi. Il est encore en retard, comme d'habitude… Je suis en avance et attends patiemment ou presque. Je suis également avec Sakura et je dois avouer que ses yeux sont constamment posés sur moi. Ils me sont très désagréables. Pourquoi ? Car je ne l'aime pas, elle se fie trop aux apparences: naïve, prévisible… et moche. Tout le contraire de toi. Malgré mon air froid et hautain, je pense qu'au fond je ne suis pas comme ça, comme beaucoup d'homme j'ai mes craintes, mes peurs, mes faiblesses.

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ce matin ? Avec ton sourire qui ensoleille et réchauffe mon cœur de glace ?

Cela fait maintenant plus d'une heure que l'on attend Kakashi... Enfin en apparence. En réalité, c'est toi que j'attends. Je me trouve un peu pitoyable... A me morfondre comme ça. Cette situation est assez ironique au final… Un Uchiwa qui éprouve des sentiments non réciproques pour son meilleur ami: Naruto Uzumaki. Pathétique. Ce n'est pas normal… un homme devrait fantasmer sur des courbes féminines, une paire de gros seins, un cul phénoménal…. Le tiens Naruto est vraiment parfait… à vrai dire dès que j'essais de penser à un peu de cul, je me mets immédiatement à penser à toi... Futile.

Tu n'es toujours pas là. Un chien de Kakashi débarque avec un petit mot. Que va-t-il nous sortir encore comme excuse ?

« Pas de mission aujourd'hui, rentrez chez vous.

Kakashi »

Putain. Nous faire attendre deux heures, le tout pour nous dire de rentrer chez nous. Il y a des limites à l'impolitesse. Disons plutôt qu'il veut tâter le cul d'Iruka ! Ai-je déjà dit que tu avais un cul particulièrement attirant ?

Je deviens parano. Complètement stupide. D'ailleurs, où es-tu ? Tu n'es pas venu ?

Sakura essaie encore une fois de m'inviter à marcher avec elle ce que je refuse continuellement.

Elle essaie de mettre sa poitrine en avant, malheureusement pour elle je n'y jette aucun coup d'œil. Si elle savait, les poitrines ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. Par contre ton torse fin et musclé, je l'aime particulièrement... Je déraille encore une fois.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, je décide d'aller chez toi. Peut-être que tu n'as juste pas réussi à te lever ce matin mais je préfère savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venu. Une petite visite ne fera de mal à personne, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

Je toque à la porte, tu ne réponds pas. Pourquoi?

J'entends des pas qui arrivent, je sens ta présence derrière la porte, tu hésites à ouvrir et tu demandes à voix basse qui est derrière la porte. Je me surprends moi-même à te répondre d'une voix paisible que c'est moi et que tu n'as pas d'inquiétude a te faire. J'entends par la suite le cliquetis de la porte, le verrou, puis le grincement de ta porte lorsqu'on l'ouvre.

Tu m'ouvres et je te vois... Un véritable appel à la luxure. Tu es là devant moi vêtu d'un seul jogging qui est trop long pour toi, des gouttelettes tombent de tes cheveux et de ton torse pour finir leur course à la limite de ton bas. Qu'est ce que j'aimerais être à la place de ces gouttes… T'humidifier la peau, partout, vraiment partout… Putain. Voilà que je recommence. Mais dans une douche te sentir, te prendre. STOP. Tu es là, je ne peux pas me permettre de penser à ça en ta présence c'est malsain.

Je suis toujours planté là devant toi, à l'entrée de la porte. Il faudrait peut être que je rentre, non ?

- Euh… Sasuke ? ça ne va pas ?

Là, je réalise que je te fixe depuis tout à l'heure, tu me regardes. Tu as les joues rouges.

- Si… je vais bien ! Par contre toi tu n'as pas l'air…

Tu me tombes littéralement dans les bras… tu pèses un poids de mort mais je te porte et te pose sur le canapé, je retourne fermer la porte et reviens près de toi. Tu as l'air d'avoir chaud. Faut-il que je te déshabille ? Je ne pense pas. Tu es malade ? Je me décide à savoir si tu as de la fièvre ou non. Tu es allongé là de tout ton long sur le canapé et moi je suis assis sur le coté me penchant vers toi un bras de chaque coté de toi pour prendre appui et ne pas t'écraser de tout mon corps. J'approche mes lèvres de ton front, j'aimerais que tu sois conscient. Cela me demande un effort incroyable. J'arrive presque au niveau de ton front mais une mèche de cheveux me perturbe et je la décale légèrement.

Mon souffle fait bouger tes cheveux au gré de ma respiration. J'aimerais t'embrasser. Enfin, mes lèvres se pose sur ton front. Etrangement tu n'as pas de fièvre. Tu dors toujours paisiblement et j'ai envie de t'embrasser… non je ne peux pas… si… non… non….J'allais pour prendre ma décision mais soudain un bras vint se mettre sous ma gorge munit d'un kunaï. Je te vois sourire et disparaître dans un « POUF ». Je viens de réaliser que tu m'as pris au piège, je n'aime pas ça, as-tu compris mes sentiments ? Je ne l'espère pas. Je te sens sourire dans mon dos.

- Tu as osé utiliser une de tes techniques sur moi ! Et me menacer d'un kunaï, Usuratonkachi ?

- Oui….On dirait bien…

Tu m'as répondu tellement naturellement, tu ne penses pas aux conséquences de tes actes. Tu souris encore, j'aime ton sourire.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû… fit-je dans un soupir.

La personne dans les bras de Naruto se transforma en un rondin de bois, et je réapparus derrière toi avec un petit kunaï derrière ton dos. Je n'aime pas te menacer mais j'aimerais être derrière toi pour autre chose que ça. Tu as l'air visiblement surpris mais tu as toujours ce sourire perturbant. Tu souris et encore une fois tu disparais dans un « POUF », tu réapparais derrière moi et me pousse sur le canapé je tombe à plat ventre et toi tu te mets à califourchon sur mon dos, tu as l'air fier de toi. Y'as de quoi, tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'imprévisible. Je me suis fait avoir, ça c'est sûr.

Un autre Naruto arrive près de mon visage, toujours vêtu de ton simple jogging. Ce clone se met face à mon visage et me regarde droit dans les yeux, tes yeux sont vraiment trop beaux. Le clone m'adresse un sourire et décale une mèche de cheveux de mon visage, tu as sans doute dû me voir, ça me fait rougir encore plus. Tu souris et ris un petit peu, j'esquisse un sourire également, mais rapidement mon sourire s'efface et fais place à un visage mort de honte. Tu es toujours sur mon dos et je sens parfaitement tes fesses contre mon dos. Tu me donnes envie Naruto…

- Sasuke…

il se pencha près de mon oreille et au lieu de finir sa phrase, il me lécha le bout de l'oreille. Je frémis fortement à la salive de Naruto sur mon oreille, c'est moi à la base qui voulait parcourir son corps avec ma langue. Merde. Je commence à m'exciter pour un rien là. Sasuke calme toi! Je me débats pour essayer de me débarrasser du magnifique corps sur moi, à force de me débattre je fini par être retourné, dos au canapé et je sens a présent ses fesses parfaitement positionné sur mon début d'érection. Je suis gêné, très gêné.

- Tu… tu bandes ? me demanda t-il un peu hésitant… ça y est je dois le dégouter !

- Hn!Comme si une simple léchouille pourrait me faire réagir ! Je ne bande pas c'est juste que … Moi contrairement à toi j'ai quelque chose entre les jambes… ! Putain. J'ai toujours cet air froid et insensible collé au visage. Heureusement tu n'as pas l'air de t'être vexé pour ma remarque.

- Oh… Une simple léchouille ? Mmh… je comprends, une léchouille ne te fera rien. Et je te montrerais que ce que j'ai entre les jambes peut faire !

Ah si, je l'ai vexé. Tiens? Je ne le dégoute pas? Heureusement. D'un coup, je vis le clone se positionner derrière ma tête pour se pencher au dessus de mon visage. Ses mèches tombaient près de mon nez. Tu es trop près. Beaucoup trop près. Je vais craquer Naruto.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches encore espèce de….

Mais je fus coupé dans mes paroles par la bouche de ton clone qui à présent était posée sur la mienne. Tu es en train de m'embrasser. Je reste surpris et je ne réponds pas à ton baiser au début. Puis, tu finis par me faire céder à la tentation. Je répond franchement et t'embrasse avec beaucoup de passion... Autant en profiter.

Le baiser se fait passionné au début puis plus sauvage au bout de quelques secondes. Qu'est ce que j'aime ta bouche, tes lèvres, ton parfum… je t'aime Naruto. J'attrape ton clone par le derrière de la nuque, je soulève mes bras et le tire pour approfondir le baiser.

Mon érection se fait ressentir mais un poids sur moi me fait reprendre conscience de la situation. J'embrasse un clone pendant que LE Naruto me regarde, nous regarde nous embrasser… c'est gênant… Tu nous regardes mais tu as l'air ailleurs, tu es rouge et à l'air d'être en pleine jouissance.

A force que tu me regardes. Je finis par reprendre mon visage habituel et pince la joue du clone qui disparait dans la seconde mais dans l'instant même je t'entends crier un « Putain ! Sasuke ça fait mal ! »

Je me rappelle maintenant Kakashi avait expliqué que les clones et Naruto étaient liés et les deux voyaient et ressentaient les mêmes choses. Attendez! Donc c'est pour ça que Naruto paraissait fiévreux. C'est le baiser qui le mettait dans cet état là... Intéressant.

Je m'assoie toujours avec toi positionné sur moi et pour garder mon air hautain habituel je lui dis le plus naturellement possible :

- Ce baiser t'a plu apparemment ? On dirait que je te fais de l'effet ?

Ma voix s'était faite plus sensuelle que prévue. Nous étions rentrés dans une espèce de bulle où notre rivalité existée toujours mais dans un contexte plus sensuel.

- Oh ! putain ! Tu n'imagines même pas !

- Hn? Avais-je bien entendu ? JE fais de l'effet à Naruto ?

Le temps que je réfléchisse à cette ultime question. Naruto en profita pour capturer mes lèvres ce qui me fit vite revenir à la réalité. Dans un éclair de courage, je me dis que quitte à aller jusqu'au bout des choses j'aimerais savoir. Je voulais vraiment lui demander mais je pense que j'avais peur de la réponse. Tanpis, ça attendra. La fin de notre baiser n'allait pas tarder nous manquions d'air.

Putain ce qu'il embrasse bien. Naruto se releva fit des signes rapide et fit apparaitre un clone, il m'attrapa à l'aide de son clone et me monta dans les escaliers pour finir par me déposer sur son lit.

Ton regarde était assez perturbant, celui de ton clone également… je regardais ton clone puis toi.

- Arrête de regarder mon clone, c'est moi et seulement moi que tu dois regarder !

- Tu… tu es jaloux ?

- Oui !

- De toi-même ?

- Euh… oui ! dit-il tout en réfléchissant si ce n'était pas une question piège.

- Baka.

- Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses mon petit Sasu ! me fit-il avec un sourire immense, il avait l'air si fier de lui à ce moment là.

- Attend, tu as vraiment cru que ce serait toi qui dominerait ?

- Mmh…Oui !

- Non… le coupais-je.

Naruto s'allongea sur le lit et me tira sur lui afin que je sois à califourchon sur lui. Je sentais son membres entre mes cuisses, il était en plein érection ma parole. Je pourrais en dire autant de moi mais mes pensées dérivent sur son torse, sa peau halée, lui…Je le veux.

- Il y a quelque chose que je veux essayer…. Dis-je timidement. Plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

- Oui ? dit-il. Qu'est ce que c'… OO Oh putain! Sasukeee ! visiblement je l'ai surpris, ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire.

Je dois avouer que mon coup de bassin était parfait et mon léchage de téton tout aussi bien ! Je suis un pro ! Je veux continuer ! Je veux le refaire, laisser ma trace, faire trainer ma langue sur tout ton corps ! Je remonte t'embrasser rapidement pour te faire comprendre que je viens tout juste de commencer.

Je descends dans ton cou et l'embrasse tout en laissant ma langue passée par la suite laissant un filet de salive, une pellicule humide sur ta peau si douce. Je descends sur ta clavicule puis continue ton chemin vers ton torse, je parcours tes pectoraux en passant par ses petits boutons de chair dont tu as l'air si sensible. Je continue ma route jusqu'à tes abdos, tu es parfaitement musclé, je contourne tes tablettes de chocolats avec ma langue et arrive au niveau de ton jogging. Je veux finir ce que j'ai commencé, j'attrape l'élastique de ton bas et celui de ton boxer avec mes dents et décide de le faire descendre avec l'aide de mes dents.

Lorsque je relève la tête, je suis agréablement surpris par le poteau qui se tient juste devant mon nez. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es vexé. Tu as de quoi rendre jaloux n'importe qui, même moi. Je veux te sucer… Je peux ? De toute manière tu es dans un état de transe tu n'as pas le choix, tu n'attends que ça en réalité. Allez! Dis le que tu le veux.

- Naruto, dis le !

- De quoi … me dis-tu, fiévreux.

- Dis ce dont tu as envie là !

- Nnnh… Non…

- Je ne le ferais pas alors.

Je souffle sur ta verge en érection, tu as presque l'air de souffrir. Tu en as envie, pourquoi ne le dis tu pas ? Stupide. Je continue de te torturer sans pour autant toucher ton membre avec mes lèvres ou ma bouche. Tu halètes de plus en plus, tu respires vraiment fort et dans un ultime soupir je t'entends enfin me dire ce que tu souhaites :

- Putain, Sasuke, Suce moi !

J'arbore un sourire triomphant, en réalité je n'attendais que ça, j'en avais aussi terriblement envie. Je lèche le bout de ta verge et elle se tend au contact de ma langue, je souffle dessus et la lèche jusqu'en bas, près de tes bourses. De mon autre main, les masses et de l'autre je complète mes va et viens buccaux avec les va et viens de ma mains. Je t'inflige une véritable torture, tu as l'air de beaucoup aimé ça, tu te plies selon les mouvements que je fais, c'est plaisant. Je prends vite mon pied et fait entrer un de mes doigts dans ton intimité, tu parais surpris mais tu ne rechignes pas.

Je finis par mettre un deuxième doigt, à faire des mouvements de ciseau pour te préparer à la future entrée de mon membre bien irrigué à présent. Tu gémis, et respire selon les mouvements de mes doigts. Tu es à ma merci, je me sens puissant, j'aime dominer, j'aime TE dominer.

Je t'estime assez préparer à la venue de mon sexe et décide de soulever tes hanches pour faire pénétrer mon membre dans ton intimité. Je presse le bout de ma verge contre ton entrée. Puis doucement, lentement, j'entre. Je ne veux pas te faire mal, je veux te procurer du plaisir. Une fois entrée entièrement en toi, je vois une larme parcourir ta joue, tu me fais de la peine, je ne veux pas que tu pleures.

- Je serais doux, ça fait mal au début, mais ça va vite passer, ne t'en fais pas… Cette phrase était sortie naturellement, sans moquerie ni méchanceté dans le ton de ma voix, je suis sincère Naruto, je te veux toi, corps et cœur !

- Mmh… Oui…

Je pense que c'est le moment, je commence à bouger, à faire mes mouvements de va et viens dans ton corps, tu es chaud, serré, c'est tellement agréable d'être en toi. De plus la vision de toi sous moi, près à jouir à tout moment me fait perdre tout contrôle. Je t'entends gémir de plus en plus, tu sembles gêné par les sons que tu sors et couvre ta bouche de tes mains. Je veux t'entendre moi. Je veux te faire crier mon nom.

Je décide donc de te soulever encore plus prenant appui sur mes genoux, j'accélère mes coups de butoirs et les font plus violents, tu ne pourras plus te retenir maintenant. Tu retires tes mains de ta bouche mais ce que je vois me perturbe, tu souris.

Je comprends alors que je suis encore tombé dans un de tes pièges. Un clone nu comme un vers se positionne derrière moi, s'assoit et place son membre près de mon entrée, ça dérape, un Naruto c'est déjà beaucoup mais deux… C'est le pied… Je pense qu'au final je serais à la fois Seme et Uke. Je sens ta verge commencé à entrer de force, ma chair s'écarte, je le sens, je me crispe. Il faut que je me détende… Je le fais et ton sexe finit par entrer en moi. A moitié vexé d'être pris par mon Seme, je décide de continuer mes coup de butoirs en me faisant plus bestial, plus sensuel. Le problème c'est que toi aussi, ton clone, fais la même chose sur moi et les sensations sont exquise

Depuis quand son clone était-il librement en train de me caresser le torse ? Depuis quand encore Naruto (le vrai) en plus de mes coups de butoir, de me prendre grâce à son clone, était en train de se masturber sous moi ? Bien que je sois surpris, les sensations et la vision que j'ai ne me sont pas désagréable, au contraire ! Sa chaleur m'enveloppe et me produit un bienfait énorme.

Le clone placer derriere moi s'approche et je le sens dans mon dos, se coller a moi, se rapprocher de mon oreille, me lécher l'oreille tout en me disant trois petits mots que j'ai toujours voulu entendre de ta bouche. Je suis surpris encore une fois. J'en ai des frissons ce que tu m'as dit me fait parcourir de spasmes… je suis au bord de la jouissance. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux. Quelque aller et venu de ta part me font jouir en toi. Le fait que je sois venu en toi te fais éjaculer sur ton torse et en moi, le sexe a trois avec la même personne est divinement bien.

- Je pensais qu'un simple léchouille ne pourrait pas te faire réagir ?

- Je…. Si… si c'est toi, ça me fait forcément réagir, Baka !

J'étais vraiment fatigué, cette séance de sexe était vraiment bonne ! Je n'avais jamais eu de telles sensations. Je sortis de l'intimité de Naruto et Naruto fit de même avec son clone, sa présence me manque tout à coup. Heureusement que j'ai encore le vrai pour moi. Je décide de m'allonger près de lui. Je m'approche de son oreille et lui chuchote un doux « Moi aussi je t'aime » à l'oreille.

A présent, je me sens léger, près a dormir sur un petit nuage pendant plusieurs heures, enfin ce qu'il reste d'heure. Je voulais prendre Naruto dans mes bras mais je pense que mon blond a eu l'idée un peu plus tôt car visiblement je sers de peluche à mon amant. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Nous sommes tous les deux enroulé dans les bras de l'autre pour une nuit sans encombre.

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans le lit de mon amour, je passe mon bras sur la place à coter mais ne sentant aucune présence j'ouvre rapidement les yeux pour voir que, non vraiment, il n'y avait personne près de moi. Cependant, je remarque également un autre problème, c'est l'énorme bosse situé au niveau de mon entre jambe. Non là franchement je ne comprenais pas. Je me décide donc à soulever la couverture d'un geste vif et c'est là que je vis le fruit de mon excitation.

Naruto était complètement en train de sucer ma virilité! Non mais vous y croyez que de bon matin je me lève avec mon amant en train de me dévorer ! Je pense qu'il n'y a pas plus excitant!

Je fini par jouir dans sa bouche car il ne s'était pas retiré à temps ou plutôt n'avait pas voulu se retirer ! Il se releva et là je vis une des visions les plus érotique de ma vie… je vais saigner du nez… la bouche légèrement ouverte ma semence lui coulant dans le coin de la bouche torse nu, nu tout cour ! Je vais me rendormir et retourner au pays merveilleux ! Naruto est vraiment une bombe sexuelle !

Il se releva, m'embrassa avec un petit « Bonjour » souffler entre l'espace de nos lèvres puis il sortit pour aller vers la salle de bain. Il passa la tête par la porte et me fit signe de venir prendre la douche avec lui ce que je fis. Le chemin fut plus difficile que prévu car je pense que j'avais vraiment mal aux fesses… On n'a pas tous un démon renard a neuf queue en soi pour nous soigner de ce genre de problème.

- Tu n'y es pas aller de main morte !

- Désolé, j'en avais tellement envie ! si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça ! de toute manière c'est de ta faute Sasuke !

- Quoi ?

- T'es trop séduisant, trop sexy, quand je te vois je veux te sauter dessus ! Dire que j'ai dû négocié et faire tout un stratagème pour réussir !

- Pardon ?

- Merde.

- Explique-moi ça ! Attends ! t'es en train de me dire que tu avais tout prévu ?

- Presque. J'ai demandé a Kakashi d'annuler la mission d'aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu que tu viendrais et après tu connais la suite !

- ET Kakashi t'a dit oui? Comme ca ?

- Non j'ai son livre « Icha Icha Paradise » Si il ne le faisait pas je ne lui rendais pas.

- Mmh et y'as quoi dans ce livre ?

- Mmh…. Plein de chose très perverse, des positions de sexe ! Si tu veux, on a le temps de toutes les essayer ! Moi je suis pour !

- Je t'aime Naru.

- Mmh, Je t'aime aussi Sasu.

Sur ces mots il créa deux clones. Je ne vais pas beaucoup dormir, je le sens bien. Naruto reste vraiment imprévisible sur ce coup il m'aura bien eu ! Imprévisible prévisible ! Malin et sournois, pervers et souriant, stupide et amoureux.. Finalement un Uchiwa avait toujours ce qu'il désirait ? FAUX

Un blond aux yeux bleus imprévisible a toujours ce qu'il veut nuance !

* * *

Petit mot de ma Bêta ?

Hihi tu as fait un plan à trois j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé (d'un côté je te l'avais conseillé)... J'ai bien ris pendant la correction il faut dire qu'il faut travailler dans la bonne humeur... **Oui effectivement après réecriture je trouvais l'idée super et je trouve l'histoire plus... sexe =P merci ! :)**

Sinon petit conseil pour l'avenir. Tu fais beaucoup de répétition exemple je me souviens bien de tous les "puis" que j'ai vu^^. La conjugaison ce n'est vraiment pas ton fort **(non vraiment pas )** je me souviens même avoir "buté" sur une de tes phrases du début avec le mot "posé" car tu avais le "que" avant et tu ne pouvais remplacer "posé" par "pris" donc j'ai modifié la phrase car on ne pouvait pas mettre de l'imparfait dans une phrase au présent...Je trouve que cela fait beaucoup de conseil^^ mais bon... **haha c'est bien pour ça que j'ai besoin d'un bêta :D que ferais je sans toi !****  
**

Pauvre Sasuke... Il ne va plus marcher pendant des semaines et d'un côté... Si! Sasuke a eu tout ce qu'il voulait dans le fond^^ il voulait Naruto et il a eu Naruto^^. Bon je pense que je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui et la prochaine fois demande-moi^^ sache que je suis souvent disponible ^^ même si j'écris mes fics je peux bien laisser en plan quelque temps pour te corriger^^ gros bisou^^ **un gros merci pour m'avoir corrigée si rapidement :D ( tu te répètes dans les "^^") ;)**

* * *

Reviews ? =3


End file.
